


(There Is) No Greater Love

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [100]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: ian and mickey r married and live w svet and yev. they have been talking about having a baby, and svetlana overheard their conversation and she told them that for a while she has been dreaming of having another baby but she was not interested in having a partner so that was kind of complicated. so they talked a lot about it, w a doctor too, and they decided to do artificial insemination w ian's sperm and raised the baby w 2 dads and a mom like yev. the result: a beautiful ginger baby girl. </p>
<p>i was interested on seeing the different stages of that story: the conversation of having a baby and then svetlana interrupting and telling them her idea. The moment when the pregnancy test said svet was pregnant (bc they were not sure if artificial insemination was going to work and ian was scared of not being able to b a dad, mickey conforted him) but it worked so they were all happy. When they told yev the news. When svet gave birth and the three of them met their baby daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	(There Is) No Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wouldn't call this a full, whole fic. It's more like tiny glimpses of the most important moments in this journey, you know? I just figured it was a good calm way to get back to writing on a regular basis.

“Really?” Mickey couldn’t help but frown as he looked into his husband’s eyes, the darkness of their livingroom surrounding them. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, not because he was angry or annoyed, but because he was simply surprised over the words that had just escaped Ian’s lips. They were sitting on the couch, facing each other with the muted television admitting that special, flickering light that somehow spoke ‘home’. Mickey would be lying if he were to say that he had never once thought about it - he had. Of course he had. But for some reason, it had never been a fully serious thing, he had never regarded it as that, at least. It was as if they had their hands full with Yevgeny and their full-time jobs already. But now that Ian had brought it up, well - yeah. Mickey wanted it.

 

“Yeah” Ian shrugged, his tongue nervously darting out to swipe across his bottom lip. “Mick, I love Yev. We’re doing good - all of us” He continued explaining himself, referring to the two of them along with Svetlana since they were all living in the same house nowadays, raising their son together. Mickey stayed silent, waiting for his husband to keep talking. “But I - it would be kind of nice, you know? To have another baby? Yev’s almost eight now, so… maybe it’s time” Mickey swallowed, nibbling the inside of his bottom lip, knowing that Ian was nervous as he waited for an answer.

 

“Yeah” Mickey finally nodded, struggling to keep his voice straight for some reason. Maybe because of the moonlight seeping in through the window, making this night perfect, or maybe because this was such a big moment in their lives. Or maybe all of it at once.

 

“Yeah?” Ian’s mouth pulled upwards into a large grin as soon as his husband’s answer had registered inside of his brain, his stomach and heart starting to stir in happiness. Mickey was unable to keep from mirroring his smile as he nodded, swallowing. Yes. It was scary - maybe even terrifying - and they had never really talked about having another baby when they had first gotten married a few years ago. They had never talked about growing up even more and becoming a real and true couple with more than one child, but here they were. And yes - Mickey wanted another child with the love of his life. He did.

 

“Yeah” Mickey nodded, and before he could finish the word, Ian’s hand was cupped around the back of his head, their lips pressed together, safely slipped in between each other’s, their eyes closed as they struggled to keep the smiles off of their lips for long enough to actually kiss properly.

 

“I can ask you something, yes?” The married men pulled apart, eyebrows furrowing as they turned their heads and looked over the back of the couch to see Mickey’s ex-wife entering the livingroom. Then again - the truth was that Svetlana was a lot more than Mickey’s ex-wife to both of them at this point. She was the mother to their son and one of their very best friends. Strange how things work out sometimes.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Mickey was the one to answer her, Ian running his fingers through the black hair at the back of his husband’s neck one more time before he let his hand drop back into his own lap, the men scooting apart a little bit more as Svetlana started walking over to them and around the couch, placing herself onto the coffee table in front of them. Her dark hair was collected up into a ponytail at the back of her head, those side-swept bangs that she was into these days falling just a little bit over her left eye, the strands in need of a slight trim. A light, slightly loose fitted light purple v-neck sat over her upper body, making her skin somehow appear even more pale than it already was.

 

Ian tugged his legs up onto the couch, making himself a little bit more comfortable as he and Mickey both waited patiently for Svetlana to say whatever she wanted to ask them. Her skinny elbows were leaned onto her bare knees, as she seemingly collected some courage before she spoke.

 

“I heard you talking just now” She started, her accent just slightly more pale now than it had been when they had all first met all of those years ago. “And I have been thinking about this as well”

 

“Having another baby?” Ian had to ask, Mickey staying silent in the conversation for now, just watching them both and thinking it over as his ex-wife nodded.

 

“Yes” She nodded, looking to both of them. “I do not have a partner like you two have each other, but I am not getting any younger, yes? Yevgeny is growing up now. Talking, and walking. If you want kid, I could carry and we could raise the baby like we are raising Yevgeny” The way she spoke was very factual and her word choices not very personal - but that was the way she had always been. Mickey and Ian both knew that it was personal - this would be a big decision for all of them. It wasn’t a puppy that was easy to buy and that you could just return to the pound if it didn’t work out. This was a baby. If they did this…

 

Svetlana stayed silent, waiting for a reaction and an answer. For a full minute, the room was silent. Then Mickey turned to look into those green eyes he loved oh so much, and they both knew what their decision was.

 

  
***

 

  
“How is it going in there? Do you need any help?” Mickey brought his clenched fist up, punching his husband’s upper arm, wrinkles in between his thick, black eyebrows as their eyes connected. “What? Babe, that fucking hurt” Ian spoke, slightly annoyed, bringing his hand up to cup the area that would soon bruise.

 

“I’m pretty sure she can pee on a fucking stick without your assistance” Mickey grumbled, if only to distract himself from his own nervousness. If this didn’t end up working out right now - if Svetlana wasn’t pregnant today - then who the fuck knows what it would take to get her? Or if she ever would be. Mickey knew that Ian was scared that his sperm wouldn’t be good enough or some shit, but that wasn’t what Mickey was nervous about. To be honest, if Svetlana walked out of that bathroom with a stick that said negative, he didn’t know if he would be disappointed or relieved. Of course he wanted another baby - he wouldn’t have said alright if he didn’t - but it was scary, too. Even if Yevgeny was proving to be turning out alright.

 

“Fuck, what if she’s not, Mick?” Ian sighed after a minute, looking to his husband and keeping his voice low to make sure she wouldn’t hear them through the closed bathroom door. “What if this doesn’t work out, huh?” Mickey was just about to throw some semi-insult at him, but when their eyes connected, he spotted the pure distress in his expression, the fear in the green color of his eyes. And he sighed, tilting his head slightly to the side as he brought a hand up to his husband’s neck.

 

“She’ll be knocked up, Milkovich. Soon enough” Mickey spoke to Ian, knowing that the reminder of their shared last name always seemed to calm him down. Just as predicted, Ian’s lips tugged upwards into a happy smile, his chest moving up once, and then down, a deep and comfortable sigh slipping out from in between his lips right as Svetlana exited the bathroom, a smile on her lips.

 

  
***

 

  
Ian was sitting by the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, scrolling through his computer with the sun shining into the place through the large windows. The kitchen was silent, though Mickey and Svetlana were all there as well. They were all focused on their own things, that was until Yevgeny came in with his bag pack hanging on his back, ready for school as Mickey had asked him.

 

“Alright, I’m done. Are you coming to my game tonight?” The little boy asked, dragging his parents’ attention to him.

 

“Yeah, bud” Mickey immediately nodded. When Yevgeny had first started talking about playing baseball a year or so back, he and Ian had both - along with Svetlana - believed that they should wait. Yevgeny had always been the kind of kid to want to do something for a second, and then abandon it. But this had actually stuck, and Mickey wouldn’t be surprised if he would be really fucking good in a few years.

 

“We’ll be there” Ian nodded, and then his eyes connected with Svetlana’s over the kitchen island, the woman giving him a small nod. “All four of us” Mickey bit the inside of his bottom lip at the comment, waiting for a reaction from his son. All Yevgeny did was pull the heavy backpack down from his shoulder, making sure that it was completely zipped up while his biological father collected his keys, getting ready to head out of the house to drive him to school.

 

“Three” Yevgeny corrected easily, and Mickey chuckled lowly.

 

“Four, actually” At that, the little boy became confused and looked at all three of his parents a couple of times. From Ian to Mickey to Svetlana, waiting for somebody to explain. Finally, Svetlana patted her stomach softly.

 

“Looks like we’re having another baby”

 

  
***

 

  
Mickey swallowed roughly, watching the little bundle of blankets who’s face he still hadn’t laid eyes on. The only people in the room now were him, Ian and Svetlana - and a nurse that made no disturbance. He was very thankful that they had decided to leave Yevgeny outside with Mandy for no, no matter how excited he had been to meet his new baby sister. Mickey wanted the three parents to have a second or two alone first. His stomach was stirring weirdly, his throat feeling somehow thick as he flickered his gaze in between his husband and the baby.

 

Ian’s hand was safely slipped into Mickey’s, some sweat gathering up in between them. Mickey could feel his eyes stinging a little bit, and at this point he honestly didn’t give much of a fuck. Ten months ago, this moment had somehow seemed to far away, but it was like a blink of an eye ago, and now here they were. Parents. Again. Jesus fuck. Mickey swallowed thickly, his hand slipping out of Ian’s when the nurse gently took the baby out of Svetlana’s arms and handed her to Ian. Mickey sat close, his chin practically resting on his husband’s shoulder as they stared down at her, tears immediately trailing down their pale cheeks, hearts bursting.

 

“She’s beautiful” Mickey almost hiccuped. Ian chuckled in happiness, watching the beautiful green eyes blink up at them both, a few, thin red strands of hair already coming out of her tiny, soft head. Mickey reached forwards, her tiny hand immediately curling around his finger, her lips parting a few times, almost as if she was tasting the air, wondering where she was now.

 

“Welcome to the world, Yasmine Mandy Milkovich”

**Author's Note:**

> Also - yay for going back to updating/posting on a regular basis! I hope that this was somewhat good. Wishing you all a great day! <3


End file.
